Reunion
by EmmiG
Summary: After SoN and befor MoA.Percy and Annabeth meet at the Roman camp in time for the campers of Camp Halfblood to be questioned and convince the Romans to work together. Reunion of Percabeth


**I don't own, Annabeth does **

**Percy's Pov~**

I walked out with Frank and Hazel and I saw it. The Argo II was landing, holding all my other friends who are practically family. Annabeth was on there. Only a few more minutes.

I looked over and saw Reyna looking ready to charge and looked and noticed everyone was like that. I walked next to Reyna and stood there, with no weapon in my hand or a shield like everyone else and I got a few stares. I turned to Reyna.

"Can I just talk to them first?"

"When they exit?" We got a few more stares.

"Yes."

"Fine. It's your life." When she said that I knew I would live. I could do this. I turned to the campers and told them to lower their weapons. One boy in the back got the courage to yell.

"Are you crazy? Their greacus!"

"I'm Greek!" My point was taken but they didn't put the weapons away, just moved them from ready to their sides. Good enough for me.

The ship was on the ground and everyone was silent. I could hear bickering but I couldn't hear her. I was starting to get worried. But I knew she was on there. Then the door opened and I held my breath.

I took another glance at Reyna. She gave me a look that roughly translated 'if they step once without permission they, and you, are dead.' Good loving Romans. I accepted it and stepped forward when Leo, the boy from the letter came out. Next was the girl from the letter named Piper and then a boy who had to have been Jason.

The gasps behind me showed it. He looked at me weird, though I'm not sure why. Then it was my camp to gasp. Clarisse, Thalia, an Annabeth exited at the same time. Clarisse looked relieved, Thalia surprised, and Annabeth totally stopped walking when she saw me.

"Is it you?"

"Yeah." with the two sentences Annabeth sprinted forward and hugged me. She full on hugged me in front of everyone and I kissed her head. She looked so worried, and that worried me, thank gods she was here.

"Listen, we can talk and stuff later but right now I have to make sure we all live. I don't want anyone to ruin it okay?"

"Deal. I missed you."

"I missed you so much." I kissed her and turned to the others as I grabbed her hand.

Next Thalia came and hugged me. She punched my arm after and told me she was relieved. Clarisse just punched my arm, hard, and said hey. Conner and Travis exited and they gave me knuckles and said congrats on surviving.

"Yeah, I kind of like to live."

"Good," they both replied at the same time.

With Annabeth still at my side and holding my left hand I went to Jason, who had Piper at his side, and Leo. Jason was the first to talk to me.

"Are you Praetor?" Awkward.

"Um yeah. Listen I'm sorry but the thing is I didn't move into the cabin so you still have that. Again sorry."

"No it's okay. Thanks about the cabin."

"Yeah, it was the best I could do with you not here."

"Well I did the best I could with you not there."

"Thanks, I'm Percy by the way."

"Jason Grace." He couldn't be...

"Grace?"

"Yeah, I'm Thalia's brother."

"Woah." That pretty much ended the conversation. So I turned to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Percy."

"Oh I know, I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Nice."

"Yeah and you should really start forcing your girlfriend into makeup training. All my siblings bug me is about how she doesn't know how mascara is applied."

"She's good."

"Okay..." Then I turned to Leo.

"I heard you saved Olympus, is that true?"

"Yeah, with help of course. I heard you were a commander of that boat. Is that true?" He blushed a little.

"Yeah. Touché. I'm Leo, son of Hephestus." No wonder he reminded me of Beckendorf.

"Percy." We shook hands and I turned to the campers and felt way better now that I knew Annabeth was here.

"Well it seems we have gained a few campers. We should talk." I told the talk part to Reyna and the other council. They immediately went to the Senate House. I turned to the campers.

"Go back to your activities!" Kids seemed upset they couldn't kill my friends and I felt a little sick at the thought.

Frank and Hazel walked up to us with Tyson.

"Hey Jason. Hi Piper and Leo."

"Hey," they all replied.

"Want to meet my other family?" I turned to them when I said it. Hazel and Frank smiled.

"This is Annabeth, my girlfriend, Thalia-daughter of Zeus, Clarisse- daughter of Ares, and Connor and Travis Stoll- sons of Hermes."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars." Clarisse grinned and brought her electric spear into view and he looked nervous.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Thalia, Annabeth, and Jason paled.

"Well two children for Zeus, Three for Hades, and one for Poseidon. I'm surprised Poseidon did so well." I gave Annabeth a look for saying that about my dad but it was all in good nature.

Tyson waved to all of us and

"Come on guys." I led them towards the Senate House. Lars, Octavian, and messengers were filling it to the brim. Anyone who had a mild say in anything was here. The tension was high, I knew everyone had a weapon on them, even my friends and it didn't help that Clarisse's spear cracked electric. I gave Thalia a look and she took the spear and drained it of electricity. Clarisse was about to protest so I spoke.

"These are the campers that have came to talk with us about the prophecy. And when I say talk I mean all weapons of the table and from under your seats." Reyna's face hardened and she spoke.

"Perseus, they may not have done anything yet, and neither have we I think we should keep the weapons."

"Well if that's what you think but while your hesitant I want you to consider three of the campers originate from this camp."

"Yes, and I'll keep in mind our Praetor is a Greek."

"I have served the camp well, fought on your side. If I have, my friends will to and I say we speak with them." Lars in the back complained about how many Greacus were in the room.

"I side with Percy, we will hear them and make a decision." I'm not sure what she was talking about and that made me nervous.

"Annabeth you can all go sit over there." I pointed to a row of marble looking chairs connected like on big couch in from of the Dais for Praetors. I felt embarrassed, I sat in a Dais while my friends stood trying to tell their case to make the camps collaborate. I squeezed Annabeth's hand and lead them for the chair-couch thing and walked to my Dais.

As I walked the two steps I turned around as I say and looked at my friends. Thalia was surprised and gave me a thumbs up, Clarisse looked mad, and Annabeth looked close to tears but not crying. I gave her an 'I'm sorry' look but she nodded no and gave me two thumbs up. When I looked at the Stolls they were as shocked as Thalia but grinned at me. Frank and Hazel sat next to Jason, Piper, and Leo. They were looking at Reyna as she started the meeting.

"So far our male Praetor, Percy, has came to his agreement and spoke with the ship goers and they have obeyed and not attempted to attack us in any way. They have also brought us Jason, a great hero of the Roman Camp. Percy's life is still with him am I correct?" Murmurs of agreement went thru out the room and my friends looked scared as Hades. I turned away so I didn't have to look and spoke.

"I thank you for keeping that oath, I suppose you could call it. But they have something to say about what is at work for the Prophecy of Seven." I turned to my friends from Camp Half Blood and the three from Camp Jupiter. "I have gone on a quest with Frank and Hazel and released Death. Oh and retrieved the Eagle of the Fifth Cohort to let Jason, Piper, and Leo know. But I was told that Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and myself play a role in the Prophecy of Seven and I have reason to believe another Greek does to." Annabeth went pale and I tried to reassure her but if I got up and walked over there I would give them reason to believe I was bias.

Reyna nodded her head in agreement and spoke to Jason.

"Do you have your memory as Perseus does?"

"Some. Why?"

"I need us all to know about each other if we are to work together as intended. Jason should start this discussion." She turned to me in question.

"I agree," I murmured. It seems anything needs to be agreed with on both Praetors' sides.

Jason stood and looked at Piper for encouragement. He turned and walked up to the Dais of mine to face me. I felt uncomfortable because I was above him, because of this throne thing and I had some purple sheets on me. I wiggled a little too, my ADHD flared within me.

"Well, Praetor, I-" I had to interrupt him.

"Percy." He seemed to ease up and people in the back muttered about my un Roman- like behavior. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well, Percy, while I was at this camp I defeated the Titan Krios. I heard you defeated Kronos at the same time and Annabeth made a comment that we were away from you, here at the Bay and you were away from us because we are separate- Roman and Greek. I think we could all make an effort to travel frequently and discuss ideas." He turned and looked at everyone in the room on the last sentence. Reyna looked around trying to plead with people to agree.

"I agree with Jason." Murmurs filled the room.

"If I may speak?" Annabeth looked at me and for a moment I was surprised and angry at my position. People that are guests needed to ask to speak and treat me with respect and grand titles instead of a 'hey' and talking.

"Please." Thalia looked at me in sorrow and I think she realized what I was thinking. I gave her a small smile. Annabeth turned to me and Reyna and explained further on what Jason was saying. It sounded pretty good, especially in the situation we were all in. She looked at me for the most part and then, to get her point across, she turned her back to me to speak to the rest of the council. Her hair had grown an inch and was as shiny blonde as ever. When she was done a massive conversation struck and she turned to me.

'Was that good?' She mouthed to me.

'Perfect,' I mouthed back. She gave me a grin and went to sit with the Camp Half Blood campers.

"We should continue this tomorrow in the morning." I nodded in true agreement. My stomach knew dinner was in a half hour.

Everyone was dismissed and I got down from my Dais and brushed off the massive purple cape-thing. I walked to my friends and Clarisse sneered at me.

"Can I say something your majesty?" Anger filled me. It wasn't like I wanted to have so much power over others, just the power that would benefit the camp.

"No. Shut up."

"Now that's not king like."

"I'm not a king."

"Well you sure act like it."

"No I don't."

"You could have fooled me. Besides why don't you ask us what's happened to your camp while your gone? That's right you were to busy with a Roman camp."

"You had Jason to help you. Besides if I wasn't here you guys wouldn't have been able to get past the first mile. It's harder to convince Romans of peace then it is Greeks."

"Jason isn't a replacement for Annabeth!" That hurt real bad, I felt like my Achilles heal had been stabbed with a poison dagger. But now I don't have one point of weakness, every part of me is a weakness.

"Clarisse!" Thalia scolded her and I turned to Annabeth. She was tearing up and it made me feel worst.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Percy." I took her hand and she came closer to hug me.

"But still, I missed you."

"I missed you too. " When I pulled back she had a tear roll down her cheek.

"Come on, don't cry." Thalia came to her and talked to her about Romans and thinking she was weak and she instantly stopped. She turned to me.

"Sorry, I'm fine."

"It's all good. Dinner is about to start we need to go." I lead them to the dinner room. Annabeth and I never let go of our hands, we were always connected by hands, holding on to each others clothes, or hugs. It felt so good to have her back. I just wanted to be alone with her and tell her all about the quest, she would be amazed I survived one without her. I want to know what she did while I was... Gone.

We entered the dinner amphitheater and man did we get stares. At first I heard the whispers of Annabeth and I holding hands. Then the rest of the visitors in 'Camp Half Blood' shirts and campers realized they were Greek. Next, people cheered when they saw Jason, Piper, and Leo. They waved and kids from all the cohorts came together to just celebrate an old friend back.

"Come on guys!" I lead them to an empty row of seats in the area of the Fifth Cohort and Frank and Hazel were the only ones sitting. Annabeth sat next to me of course and I put my arm around her shoulder. It was great to see two sides of my friends come together, even though they were Roman and Greek. But I realized I was friends with both sides and I was on both sides. Because I support both camps, serve for both camps, and belong to both camps. What if I have to pick?

**Annabeth's Pov~**

Percy talked to Thalia and Frank a lot. Everyone was in a big conversation, even the Stoll's and I thought of Percy, his arm on my shoulder.

He looked so regal in his Dais, a true leader and I was so proud of him. He made it to such a high authority, I never had been so proud to ask if I could speak in my life. His hair was the longest it's ever been but his gray hair still remained. I was proud too, to match him. He was stronger too, I could see he worked hard over this time. His eyes lit up when he looked at me and he squeezed me tighter. I smiled and put my arms around him, one arm by his Achilles heal and another around his chest. He moved his arm from my shoulders to my waist then and people smiled at us.

I was so happy to have him back, I couldn't even go to the lake more than twice a day or the memories made me cry. And with Sally crying so much I couldn't help but join her sometimes. The whole camp went numb when he wasn't found, people accusing others like they were a spy. He was loved by everyone and all Hades broke loose that week. But I was blamed to, and the people who accused me went to the infirmary for the next three days covered in bruises and cuts. Everyone layer off after the first three people. Everyone who was a son or daughter of a minor god was sad too, even if they didn't know him well, anyone who had met him knew they were there because of him and was thankful.

"Right Annabeth?" Percy looked at me quizzically.

"What?"

"The fight with Kronos was on my birthday."

"Yes, of course."

"Looks like we share a birthday," said Jason.

"Happy Birthday."

"Ditto Percy." They smiled and I couldn't wait to talk with Percy tonight.

**Jason's Pov~**

As I talked with Percy I noticed two things- 1. Why everyone liked him, he was so nice and friendly. I instantly respected him. 2. Why Annabeth was so upset about him. They hadn't stopped touching each other- holding hands, hugging, kisses, major PDA here. Everyone looked at him, he probably never showed affection because he was loyal to Annabeth, and I could feel the love radiating off of them, and I wasn't even a son of Aphrodite.

But one thing I couldn't shake was what he was wearing. The purple cape and the toga he was wearing. Even the bottom of his new tattoo was showing, officially calling him a Roman. And I was a little jealous that he took my spot, I worked years to get that position. But everyone in both camps seemed to love him. At Camp Half Blood he had a girlfriend searching for him 24/7, old friends searching, even the satyrs were out searching for him inside of trying to find a satyr named Grover. And here, at Camp Jupiter, people respected him and made him a Praetor, even though he is Greek. Plus they love him for retrieving the Eagle of the Fifth Cohort. He has to be a wonder boy with a fan club at his status.

He also had a strange gray streak in his hair. Just as I noticed his Annabeth turned and she too, had a gray streak in her hair. Maybe it was a symbol of their relationship. No, it couldn't be- neither of them have had access to dye in the last months as far as I know. And the streaks went to their roots.

His friends were fun too. As I talked with them over the summer I realized how each of them work, how they think. In conclusion, Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, was the smartest. He was lucky to have her. But he had to be smart too because Annabeth isn't going to go steady itch an idiot and he has to be if he's praetor.

Praetor. He has my position and my camp. I could easily tell everyone loved him, but I looked around and noticed not everyone was looking at us- Piper, Leo, and I. Maybe it was because we were already a part of this camp, but call me crazy, they were all paying attention to the Greeks. And most of the Romans have gotten used to them, except for Octavian who was walking over.

"Jason."

"Octavian." He looked angry, as always.

"I see you have also made the poor decision to make friends with these lying, sneaky, fakes."

"Who is?" I asked.

"These Greeks."

"Stop it Octavian," I said. He shut up pretty quick, trying to avoid embarrassment. He was silent for a few minutes but spoke again.

"Well I see-" Percy cut him off.

"Shut. Up. Octavian." He looked up from smiling at Annabeth to glaring at Octavian. His glare was scary, everyone squirmed, even Clarisse, who seemed the toughest of his friends. His voice was like stone and was filled with anger and Octavian sputtered a response.

"I-I think I should g-go." He was shivering and Percy was still glaring.

"Thank you." Even though his etiquette was perfect, his tone made it sound evil. I shivered and looked away from Percy's stare to a pale Octavian to his friends. Their mouths were open and Clarisse seemed the most shocked. Annabeth looked mortified, but her eyes seemed…Happy. Weird Greeks.

Octavian walked away with his head up, so it mustn't have effected him after he looked away from Percy. Percy turned to us with a normal, happy face, and was shocked to see his friends. In speaking of, I looked at my friends from this camp. Piper looked scared and Leo looked scared and amazed.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Damn Percy, when did you grow balls? Tell it how it is!" Clarisse was pumped about him afterward and she showed it. He looked at her like she was crazy and muttered a thanks.

"Oh I never thought I would say it, but did you see that? But he deserves a toast for showing a Roman how it is."

"Clarisse, you shouldn't be encouraging that, especially since we are trying to work together." Then she turned to Percy, "When did you master a glare?"

"Um when I was traveling to this camp."

"Please don't do that again in front of me."

"I won't but why?"

"I shouldn't have to be scared of my boyfriend," she said quietly.

"I didn't mean to, honest. I just don't like it when-"

"No, it's okay."

The bell rang and dinner was over. Percy turned to me.

"Why don't you take Piper and Leo to the Praetors room. That is if your okay with them being in your room."

"But isn't that room just for the praetor?"

"I am a praetor and I said sure."

"Good enough for me." He grinned and lead the other kids out of the dinner hall.

**Percy's Pov~ (a little later)**

I laid down in my bunker and waited for Annabeth to come back from the showers. The other kids were on the other side of the wall because the Fifth Cohort's bunks were a lot larger then anyone else's because it served as the 'Hermes cabin' for children not claimed or anything else. I could hear them snoring because it was already 11 at night. I admit, I was tired to but I needed to talk with Annabeth, we hadn't had any alone time.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She set her old clothes down and faced me in my shorts and a shirt of mine. She looked cute, her clothes were on the ship and we didn't want to go out there alone with the camp so new to her. Her hair was wet and I could dimly see it was making a little puddle on the ground. I motioned for her to come here and she walked towards me. I gave her a hug and stroked her hair, it was so damp and wet.

"Do you care if your hair is wet?"

"No." She didn't have to ask why because I was already getting the water out of it by willing it. A small stream went into the air and I made it evaporate.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too, even when I didn't know who I was."

"What do you mean?" She sat on my lap after I sat up. Her gray eyes were searching for new information in my words.

"I had amnesia for a while. I barely got my memory back when I came back from the quest with Frank and Hazel. But I still remembered you."

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe you just have invaded my mind to much. Maybe its corrupted with you because you were the only one I remembered until a couple days into the mission. I recognized Tyson in my dream and remembered my mom's number and left her a message to her and Paul."

"I remember that day. Your mom and I were so happy."

"I'm glad. I was worried I wouldn't survive that day."

"We can talk about that if you want."

"Not right now. What were you doing at camp?"

"Well searching for you most of the time. But I always came back mad or sad because I couldn't find you."

"Why?"

"Because, you know… I kind of, I guess, love you. And I just wanted to see you."

"I, kind of, love you too, I guess." It was hard to get out because I was so nervous, but I did. I missed her and she smiled real wide. She eyes lit up too, and I was so happy.

I pulled her close and whispered in her ear because I knew she felt the same.

"I love you." I hugged her tight and she held me tight too. But I felt water bounce off of my shirt and I looked at her. Her eyes were red now, and tears were streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" What had I done?

"I'm just… I don't know. I'm feeling a lot right now." She looked mad at herself and started breathing deep and wiping the wetness off her face quickly.

"Well tell me."

"No, you need to concentrate on keeping the camps from attacking each other, not your girlfriend acting like a stupid daughter of Aphrodite. We need to sleep."

"Right now, you're my priority. What's up?" She looked at me and managed a smile.

"I'm happy you're here, and we landed safely. I'm confused about the gods and Olympus. I feel scared because, well, I have never worried or missed someone as much as your stupid ass. I'm angry because of Hera. The list could go on." Wow, that is a lot.

"It's okay. We can handle everything in the morning okay? I have a few things on my plate to but we can talk about other people later. But you know, I have missed you and your kisses. So… we could just-" Before I could finish she was kissing me.

I kissed her back because, damn, I haven't kissed her in _months_. That takes a toll. We kept kissing and just hugging, but nothing more, we couldn't do anything more even if we wanted too, with people here. The thoughts made me sad. But, we were both gasping for a breather, and even then we were still kissing. We couldn't stop touching. We hugged, kissed, held hands, clothes, anything. But we hadn't _not_ touched each other since we said our first words again a few hours ago. We gradually stopped kissing as much and our kisses turned to slower, more meaningful ones, just lasting minutes in one kiss and she hugged me all the while. We had laid down and I looked at the clock, it read 12:14. Man, we really missed each other. I don't think we kissed that much since, well ever.

"See what happens when we get separated? I think next time you'll be pregnant." I laughed and she just slapped my arm.

"What? That's good humor."

"Percy, let's just go to bed."

"Fine, I'm tired." She moved and curled to me more and I put my right arm out for her to lay on and she did. Doing so, she kicked the pillow for her somewhere near our feet and played with my hair like I was with hers. I kissed her one last time and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain. I love you." She told me she loved me when she opened her eyes, looking at me with a million emotions in her eyes.

"I love you too." She smiled and relaxed more against my whole body.

**Wham, Bam, Thank you mam! Jk jk, but really… did you like it? Should I write a few more chapters or make it a oneshot? Leave a review! Oh and I was hesitant about the ending, maybe Annabeth was a little ooc…**

**~EmmiG**


End file.
